bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sport Vii
The Sport Vii (威力棒) is a video game console similar in aspect to Nintendo's Wii, and it was manufactured by Jungle Soft. It was originally released in China in 2007. The Vii was not intended to be a seventh-generation console like the Wii, and was instead part of the market of inexpensive consoles with built-in games. 瘾科技Engadget独家报道：Vii火拼Wii (Chinese) It is based on the 16-bit Sunplus SPG CPU and has 8.5 MB of internal memory for saving. Vii units were originally priced at 1,280 yuan (approximately US$200), but as of 2009 they sold for a substantially lower price, 443 yuan (approximately US$70). It was released in three different colours: arctic white, hot pink, and mint blue.Vii - Machine Comes in Different Colours. - Softpedia In 2008, the Vii was released in Japan under the name V-Sports.The Vii rises in Japan as V-Sports - QJ.NET Controller The Vii's Puppy Rod (威力棒) controller is similar in size and design to the Wii Remote. It has motion detection but not the pointing capability of the Wii Remote. Vii 2 A redesign of the console, manufactured by Kensington and colloquially called the Vii 2 by bloggers, features remodeled controllers and a console design reminiscent of the Nintendo Entertainment System and the PlayStation 3,Keepin it real fake, part CI: the Vii 2 - Engadget as well as support for both NTSC and PAL televisions.Vii 2 has NTSC/PAL support! - GoNintendo Games Built-in *Happy Tennis - a tennis game (similar to Wii Sports Tennis) *Catch Fish - a fishing game (similar to Wii Play Fishing) *Bowling - a bowling game (similar to Wii Sports Bowling) *Alacrity Golf - a minigolf game (similar to Carnival Games: Mini-Golf) *Table Tennis - a table tennis game (similar to Wii Play Table Tennis) *Smart Dart - a simulated darts game *Fry Egg - a cooking game (similar to Cooking Mama) *Bird Knight - a tilt-to-play game (similar to Balloon Fight) *Fever Move - a music and dance game (similar to Dance Dance Revolution / Guitar Hero) *Come On - A distance game, in-which you feed seals. *Fantasy Baseball - a baseball game (similar to Wii Sports Baseball) *Free Craps - a shake Dice Roller designed to simulate dice. Cartridges In addition to the games that were included with the first release of the Vii (Free Craps, which was not included on Vii 2), all models of the Vii also include a cartridge titled 7in1 or 10in1 which respectively features seven and ten preloaded games. Three different cartridges exist (games in double quotes are exclusives.)More Vii games - GoNintendo VC-1: *"MaJong13" (a 'Mahjong''-type game)'' *"MaJong16" (similar to MaJong13) *Bubble Blaster (similar to Puzz Loop and Zuma) *Jewel Master 2 (similar to Magic Jewelry and''Columns'') *Pinball Fish (similar to Breakout) *Squirrel Bobble (similar to Puzzle Bobble and Bust-A-Move) *Lightning Plan (similar to Silkworm) VC-2: *Bubble Blaster *Jewel Master 2 *Pinball Fish *Squirrel Bobble *Lightning Plan *"Plumber" (similar to Super Mario) *"Mr Onion" (similar to Donkey Kong) *"Fire Fighter" (similar to Fire) *"Dream Bubble" (a variant of Tetris) *"Bump Jump" (similar to Arkanoid) VC-3: *"Brave Kaka" (similar to Mario Bros.) *"Hero Legend" - a "maze" game *"Rapid Stream" - a "platform" game *"Super Move Fun" - a Bejeweled like game *"Magic Jelly" - a Clu Clu Land meets Q*Bert like game *"Bump Bomb" - A Marbles like game *"Tiger Rescue" - an "adventure" game Most, if not all of the VC cartridge games, were previously included on other JungleTac consoles or One Station cartridges, but with different music. For example the liste games were included on JungleTac's VG Pocket Caplet: * "Pinball Fish" a.k.a. Underwater Pinball * "Bubble Blaster" * "Plumber" a.k.a. Codename: Plumber * "Jewel Master 2" * "Magic Jelly" * "Mr. Onion" * "Dream Bubble" a.k.a. Bubble Wubble * "Hero Legend" a.k.a. Legendary Hero * "Tiger Rescue" * "Bump Jump" a.k.a. Battle Blocks II Zone 60 While the Vii is no longer in production, in 2010 Jungle Soft partnered with Ultimate Products Ltd. and released the Zone 60, another Wii clone. As the name suggests, it has 60 preloaded games, some of which are similar to the variants on the Vii but with altered graphics. A major difference is that Zone 60 controllers do not have true motion sensors like the Vii does (with the exception of the Wireless Air 60), and therefore the Zone 60's motion detection triggers a press of the A button. Video gallery References External links *Engadget China review (translated by Google) *Pictures of the Vii (Chinese) *MESS Vii emulation WIP video Category:Hardware Category:TV game